


Fair Play

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angry Toriel (Undertale), Arguing, Bitterness, Broken Promises, Canon Temporary Character Death, Confrontations, Fanart, Illustrations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Includes Art, It's not that easy, Moral Ambiguity, No Remorse, Not Frisk Friendly, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Post-Undertale Soulless Pacifist Route, Promises, Revelations, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans isn't ready to forgive and forget, Sarcasm, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: Toriel learns about the resets and Sans' broken promise. When she confronts him, Sans isn't really in the mood to indulge her self-righteous anger.
Relationships: Frisk & Toriel (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans & Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

“How many times, Sans?! How many times have you butchered my child, then let them claw their way back to life only to butcher them again?” Toriel snarled, snout wet with tears. An age or two ago, Sans might have flinched. His smile might have waned, his shoulders might have sagged at the grief and betrayal in her voice.

After all he had faced, however, her grief didn’t pose much of a threat.

“How can you live with yourself?” she railed on, large hands fisting into his jacket. He didn’t resist as he was wrenched into the air, slippers tumbling off his feet. Spittle and scathing derision hit his face with every new word. “You are no better than Asgore! You aided and abetted him while calling me ‘friend’ on the side? Did I mean nothing to you? You broke our promise!”

Deadpan, he brushed his fingers in a small, dismissive motion. “They broke my brother.”

Something like surprise flashed across her face, as if she had forgotten—or perhaps not even considered—that fact. He couldn’t help but snort at the sight of it. If she could dig into old wounds, turnabout was fair play.

“Let me tell you a little something about _friendship_ , if it matters that much to you. My brother, the only family I have in this world, the only person who never stops trying to give me a reason to get out of bed…He opened his arms to ‘your child’ in friendship. Guess he should have quit while he was _a head_ , because he got decapitated for it. For believing that ‘your child’ could change, he got his skull ground into dust under their foot. You of all people would understand a loss like that, wouldn’t you? Havin’ someone you raised, loved, _promised_ to protect, ripped away like they were nothing while all you can do is watch?”

“How—How dare you—”

“Sure, I broke my word to you, but look at us now! The kid, my brother’s murderer countless times over, is alive again and free of history’s consequences. Huzzah. They get the privilege of looking Papyrus in the eye every day, smiling and nodding and holding his hand while he walks them to school. They get to take rides on his shoulder, call him their pal like the idea of destroying him never crossed their mind. You’re harboring them. I let you. I’d say that makes us even.”

“You think you too are above consequences, Sans?”

“’Course not. I imagine I’ll have to pull up my pants and deal with their nonsense again once they get bored of playing nice. That’s my consequence. I'm accustomed to it by now.”

Toriel’s hands were trembling but her grip on his jacket didn’t fall any looser. Her claws were probably putting holes in the fabric. Sans tilted his head.

“Oh, I getcha. Are you sayin’ you’d like to make me suffer for hurting them? Sure, you could do that. I just hope that after you dust me in one hit, you have something ready to say to Papyrus. _He’s_ not used to losing his brother.” Swinging his legs gently back and forth in the air, he hummed in thought. “Tell him he can have my pet rock, but he needs to donate my sock collection to a good cause—nah, don’t donate it, sell it. Don’t forget tax and interest.”

“I cannot understand! How can you be so flippant?! Do you feel no hesitation, no remorse for what you’ve done?!”

Bitter laughter bubbled up in his ribs, grating enough to sting, eye sockets narrowing into pitch black crescent moons. “Now that… _that_ is a question you should really ask Frisk.”


	2. Illustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted my art to be with the story, but I didn't want to disrupt the weight and feeling of the story's last line by pasting art underneath it ^^" Anyway, the illustration is here. I hope you like it! Please don't trace, copy or repost it anywhere, thank you.


End file.
